


Sem palavras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela estava sem palavras.





	Sem palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009607) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #055 - dialogue/no dialogue (diálogo/sem diálogo).

Hoshi era fluente em mais línguas do que podia contar, e podia estabelecer comunicações básicas em tantas outras, mas estava sem palavras. Ela não podia explicar o efeito que T’Pol tinha nela, mas com um toque gentil e palavras reconfortantes, T’Pol foi capaz de acalmar sua mente em pânico e a guiar cuidadosamente de volta para o foco, mesmo enquanto fazia o coração de Hoshi palpitar em seu peito. Hoshi não podia explicar como a tempestade gélida de pânico foi substituída por esse conforto quente e calmante, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso. Elas tinham uma nave para salvar.


End file.
